


If I had you

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta poliziotto [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, PWP, Police, human!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:Zootropolis; Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde; Human!Au, gioca con gli innumerevoli orecchini che le adornano le orecchie.★Autore: Kamy★Fandom:   Zootropolis.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole:2.733.★ Prompt parole: 29. Age gap.





	If I had you

If I had you

“Avanti, Capitano, forza!” gridò Judy. Osservò Nick, strisciando lungo la vasca di fango, sotto il filo spinato.

“Forza!” urlò Judy, saltellando sul posto. I lunghi capelli grigi, legati in due codini, ondeggiarono ai lati del suo viso.

Nick ansimò, il fango gli faceva aderire i capelli arancioni al viso, i suoi vestiti si erano impregnati.

“Non si arrenda, capitano!” lo incitò la poliziotta.

< Adesso ho capito perché questo percorso lo fanno solo le reclute. Ci vuole un fisico decisamente più sveglio del mio, ma lei ci tiene… mi ha iscritto perché pensava potessi essere il primo a farlo… > pensò Nick. Riuscì a raggiungere il bordo della vasca, Judy lo afferrò per la mano e lo trasse fuori.

“Bravissimo” lo lodò. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e si voltò, balzò e si appese a un piolo di legno. Fece tutta la scala appesa, ora con una mano, ora con l’altra. Atterrò indietro e guardò Nick saltare, mancare il piolo e cadere pesantemente seduto.

“Capitano, ce la può fare” disse Judy gentilmente. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo issò, le gambe le tremarono e rischiò di cadere.

Nick sgranò gli occhi e si riuscì ad appendere con entrambe le mani, le braccia gli tiravano.

“Lasciami, ‘coniglietta’” l’apostrofò.

“Sì, Capitano” obbedì Judy. 

Nick fece una serie di smorfie e con dei bassi ringhi, si diede la spinta. Riuscì ad aggrapparsi al piolo successivo, la maglietta pezzata e gocciolante fango si sollevò, lasciandogli scoperta una leggera pancetta, ma anche i muscoli prominenti del suo petto. Continuò a passare da un piolo all’altro, raggiunto l’ultimo perse la presa. Le sue mani si erano arrossate e il sudore si era mischiato al fango rendendogliele più scivolose. Cadde carponi e ansimò, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Judy se lo issò in spalla, appoggiandolo contro di sé.

Ricadde in ginocchio e ansimò, il sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

< Sono troppo vecchio… però lei si fida così tanto di me > pensò Nick.

“Capitano, se riusciamo a completare il percorso, ci faremo una birra” gli promise Judy. Si sporcò a sua volta di fango, anche se buona parte si era rappreso.

Nick ridacchiò piano.

“Allora questa sera t’invito a casa mia. Solo per una birra” le propose.

Judy abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Va bene, Capitano. Ora concentriamoci sull’ultimo sforzo. Questa parte è solo di corsa” disse.

Nick si staccò da lei e si raddrizzò.

“Allora corriamo” urlò, alzando un pugno verso il cielo.

**********

“Cosa diamine mi è saltato in mente?” si chiese Nick. Si portò il bicchiere di liquore alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, le sue gote erano arrossate e i suoi occhi liquidi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Osservò la pistola appoggiata sul tavolinetto di metallo davanti a lui, dietro c’era il tavolinetto della televisione ricoperta di polvere. L’apparecchio, a sua volta ricoperto di polvere, era a tubo catodico e posizionato in un angolo dell’appartamento.

Nick sospirò pesantemente, appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto accanto all’arma, e si nascose il viso tra le mani. 

“È colpa tua!”. “No tua”. “Sei l’uomo peggiore con cui convivere!”. “Hai dimenticato quel perdente del nostro vicino!”. Le urla dei suoi vicini di casa fecero tremare le pareti sottili dell’appartamento, un quadro si staccò dal muro e cadde pesantemente a terra, il vetro andò in pezzi e la cornice si aprì a metà.

Nick sbuffò sonoramente, afferrò la pistola e si alzò. La mise dentro un cassetto e recuperò il bicchiere, lo svuotò e lo portò in cucina.

“Potrebbe fraintendere” brontolò. Raggiunse nuovamente il divano e vi si lasciò cadere seduto. < Dove diamine l’ho invitata? Questo posto non ha privacy e cose come ‘regole del buon vicinato’ non esistono. Non posso permettermi di meglio senza aumento > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo scricchiolare il collo.

Udì dei passi fuori dalla porta e sentì il campanello suonare, si alzò in piedi.

< Bah, mi faccio troppi problemi. Lei vive in un appartamento con una stanza sola, in fondo > pensò. Aprì la porta e spalancò la bocca.

Judy piegò le labbra, rese vermiglie dal rossetto, in un sorriso.

“Posso entrare?” chiese.

Il battito cardiaco di Nick annuì. Quest’ultimo annuì e si spostò, lasciandola passare.

Judy entrò, i tacchi dei suoi stivaletti di pelle nera colpivano ritmicamente il pavimento. Si sfilò la giacca coordinata, lasciando vedere la maglietta rosso fuoco che le stringeva i seni minuti, ma sodi.

Nick chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

“Chi era la sventola che è appena entrata?!”. “Una poliziotta!”. “Ah, maledetti, ora si spacciano per persone normali!”. “Tranquillo, è entrata dallo sfigato. Quello non concluderebbe nemmeno se fosse una figa vera!”. Le urla dei vicini rimbombarono nell’appartamento e Judy arrossì.

“M-mi dispiace… sono una coppia omosessuale, ma non per questo sono esenti da razzismo” gemette Nick.

“Ne ho due anche io, identici. Urlano sempre e quasi fanno venire giù lo stabile, ma sono marito e moglie. Ed è razzismo anche pensare che le minoranze non possano esserlo” rispose Judy.

Nick alzò le mani.

“Mi arrendo, quello è il tuo campo” ammise.

Osservò le gambe snelle di lei strette da delle calze a rete.

“S-stai veramente bene” mugolò. Deglutì rumorosamente.

< Diamine! Sono un pervertito! Non posso guardare così una ragazzina! > pensò. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano e le indicò una poltrona.

Judy vi si accomodò e accavallò le gambe.

“Capitano, con cosa ceniamo?” domandò.

Nick sgranò gli occhi e si rialzò di scatto.

“Prendo tutto!” gridò.

Judy ridacchiò.

“Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto che mi hai dato oggi” lo sentì gridare dalla cucina, insieme a un tintinnio di bicchieri.

“Dovere Capitano” rispose Judy.

“Ricordati ‘coniglietta’. Questa vita è una dura lotta e non possiamo mai arrenderci”. Proseguì Nick, chiudendo il frigorifero.

La raggiunse e poggiò sul tavolinetto una bottiglia di spumante con il nome sbiadito, due bicchieri scheggiati, su uno dei due erano rappresentate delle fragole con gli occhi e un cartone della pizza.

“È margherita” spiegò, aprendo il cartone e mostrando una pizza dalla forma simile a un teschio.

“Buon appetito, allora?” domandò Judy, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Nick afferrò una fetta e l’addentò, masticandola rumorosamente.

Judy giocherellò con uno dei suoi orecchini, ne aveva sei da una parte e tre dall’altra.

Nick li osservò illuminati dalla luce della lampada e inarcò un sopracciglio aranciato.

< Le sue orecchie calamitano l’attenzione… come se il resto di lei non fosse già abbastanza seducente > pensò. Un po’ di pizza gli cadde sui pantaloni, arrossì e mangiò rumorosamente.

< Sono troppo distratto! Soltanto che vorrei mangiare lei e non la pizza > pensò.

Judy afferrò a sua volta una fetta ed iniziò a darle dei piccoli morsi, masticando silenziosamente. I grugniti e il rumore di Nick intento a divorare un’altra fetta risuonavano nell’appartamento.

Judy stappò la bottiglia.

“Io direi di festeggiare il tuo essere riuscito a completare il percorso” disse.

“Forse per quello ci sarebbero stati meglio degli antidolorifici”. Scherzò Nick.

Judy versò il contenuto della bottiglia in due bicchieri, li fece cozzare tra loro con un tintinnio e se lo portò alle labbra. Sorseggiò il contenuto e il suo nasino minuti si arrossò, tremando. Posò il bicchiere ancora pieno nuovamente sul tavolino.

< Sapeva di tappo > pensò.

Nick svuotò il proprio bicchiere, lo posò accanto a quello di lei e finì la pizza.

Judy ridacchiò e dalla tasca dei pantaloni trasse un fazzoletto con raffigurate delle carote. Vide l’altro afferrarlo e pulirsi la bocca.

“… _graffie_ …” lo sentì bofonchiare.

“Siete proprio uno scapolo impenitente e infantile, Capitano” lo punzecchiò.

Nick osservò Judy giocherellare con un orecchino a forma di stella nel suo orecchio sinistro. Le sue iridi brillarono, mentre guardava i movimenti delicati delle dita di lei.

< È ufficiale, ho un fetish per le sue orecchie! Sarà che sono leggermente aguzze sulla punta, rosee… come vorrei mordere quei lobi bucherellati…

Bene, non solo sono un pervertito che guarda in quel modo una ‘ragazzina’, ma ho anche strane fisime > rifletté, porgendole nuovamente il fazzoletto.

Judy lo rimise al suo posto e si mise a giocherellare con un orecchino tondo e rosa.

< Se non la smette di giocherellare con quegli orecchini, perdo il controllo delle mie azioni, lo giuro > pensò Nick. Il sudore iniziò a scendergli lungo le spalle e sentì pizzicare all’attaccatura dei capelli. Si deterse le labbra secche e accaldate, avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre.

< Nick, controllati! È troppo giovane per te! Potrebbe essere tua sorella minore, o peggio! > si rimproverò. Giocherellò con il colletto della sua camicia, il sudore gliela stava inumidendo.

Aprì e chiuse le gambe, mentre lei ticchettava con l’unghia candida sopra un orecchino dalla forma di un cubo dorato.

“S-sei io ti avessi accanto a me anche nella mia vita quotidiana, oltre che a lavoro, tutto sarebbe diverso. Potrei davvero farcela, invece la mia vita è totalmente allo sbando” esalò Nick. Si passò l’indice sotto il colletto della camicia verde che indossava, parecchie delle raffigurazioni di foglie che la decoravano si erano scurite a causa del sudore.

< Diamine! Quanto sono impulsivo! Mi sono dichiarato così, all’improvviso. Ormai siamo in ballo, balliamo > pensò.

“Se ti avessi accanto non m’interesserebbero né soldi, né fama, nemmeno di avere un po’ più di fortuna. Qui a Zootropolis la vita è infernale, mi sembra di essere gettato in una fossa di leoni. Diverse minoranze combattono per sopravvivere, mentre un’ipocrisia dilagante nasconde i peccati di questa metropoli.

Però nei tuoi occhi vedo la speranza di poter cambiare il mondo. Potresti cambiare anche la mia vita?” chiese. Osservò Judy giocherellare con un orecchino a forma di spicchio lunare.

“Capitano, questo sarebbe bellissimo, ma…” disse Judy. Si alzò dalla poltrona, rabbrividendo.

“La differenza di età? Sì, non faccio che ripetermelo da quando sei entrata. Però non posso più nascondere quello che provo” gemette Nick.

Judy negò con il capo furiosamente, facendo ondeggiare i suoi codini e serrò i pugni.

“No, Capitano. Mi riferisco al fatto che i colleghi non possono avere relazioni. Vuole tenerla segreta?” chiese.

Le sue iridi violette si rifletterono in quelle verdi di lui.

“Judy. Io verrò trasferito tra qualche mese” rispose Nick.

Judy impallidì e le labbra le tremarono.

“Se ne andrà?!” chiese.

“Sì, passo dalla stradale alla omicidi” rispose Nick.

Judy inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo e abbassò le braccia.

“Capitano, ma è nello stesso piano. A qualche corridoio di distanza!” gridò.

Nick allargò le braccia e scrollò le spalle.

“Infatti non ti ho mai detto che non ci vedremo più. Semplicemente che non ci sarà conflitto d’interessi. Infatti originariamente ti avevo invitato per avvertirti, salutarti e offrirti da bere” rispose.

Judy si sporse e lo guardò in viso, i loro volti erano a un dito di distanza.

“Capitano, dicono che quando era giovane, lei era un vero ‘predatore’” mormorò.

“Perché non sapevo proprio capirle le ragazze. Non mi rendevo conto valessero di più…” brontolò Nick. Si morse il labbro.

“Lei è davvero un Capitano ottuso quando vuole” soffiò Judy.

“ _Umh_. Ed io che credevo fossi furbo come una volpe” ribatté Nick.

“Lei è imbroglione come una volpe. Guardi che lo so che, di nascosto alla sua dieta, lei mangia delle gigantesche pizze condite con tutto, lì nel suo studio, mentre è in servizio” si lamentò la giovane, sedendosi sulle sue gambe.

“Metà dei nostri colleghi s’imbottisce di ciambelle. Non è questo reato” brontolò Nick.

Judy gli mosse l’indice davanti al viso.

“Lei si dovrebbe mantenere in forma. È ancora molto attraente” lo rimproverò.

“Mai quanto te. Tu sei giovane, promettente e in forma. In fondo ti chiamo ‘coniglietta’ proprio perché ti vedo sempre mangiare sano, con tante verdure e soprattutto carote come spuntini da tenere sempre in borsa” ribatté Nick.

Judy fece scontrare le punte dei suoi stivaletti, gli afferrò le guance e si sporse, baciandolo con foga.

Nick sgranò gli occhi, mentre lei gli leccava le labbra, gliele faceva schiudere con la lingua. Continuando a baciarlo, fece intrecciare la propria lingua con quella di lui.

Nick mugolò, approfondendo il bacio. Le avvolse il fianco con il braccio e si sporse, la fece sdraiare sulle sue gambe.

Judy gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e continuarono a baciarsi, i loro ansiti risuonarono nell’appartamento.

“Che diamine combinano?!”. “Che ne so!”. “Magari si sparano”. “Maledetti sbirri!”. Le urla dei vicini coprirono i loro mugolii.

“Adesso ha capito cosa stavo cercando di dirle, Capitano?” chiese Judy.

“Che vuoi essere la mia preda?” domandò Nick con voce roca.

Judy ridacchiò e annuì con foga. Dimenò le gambe, Nick gliele bloccò e le abbassò la cerniera degli stivaletti, sfilandoglieli.

Judy iniziò a slacciargli la camicia con dita tremanti.

Nick le sfilò le calze a rete e le accarezzò le gambe, sentendole muscolose, oltre che lisce e contratte, sotto le dita.

Judy si slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni azzurri aderenti e lo aiutò a sfilarsi la camicia.

Nick la baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, sporcandosi di rossetto, le labbra della giovane erano rosso rubino. Le sue iridi color smeraldo brillavano.

Le morse il collo pallido, arrossandoglielo.

Judy si slacciò i lunghi codini, facendo ricadere i propri capelli argentei sulle spalle minute. I muscoli del suo corpo erano tesi.

Nick le sfilò la maglietta e le sbottonò il reggiseno, lasciandolo cadere per terra.

Judy deglutì rumorosamente e arrossì, si nascose i seni con il braccio.

< È sempre così gentile e simpatico, che non ho mai pensato fosse così fisicamente più grande di me. Eppure non riesco ad avere paura, solo un po’ d’imbarazzo. Diamine, a dirgli che è la mia prima volta, farei come sempre la figura della ragazza di campagna > pensò.

Nick iniziò a baciarla sul collo, sulle labbra, sulle gote arrossate, sulla fronte e le morse le labbra con foga.

Judy ricambiava ai baci, fremeva e ansimava.

L’eyeliner colò sul viso di lei, macchiandolo di nero, lasciandole dei pesanti aloni intorno agli occhi. Le iridi color ametista della giovane erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

Nick si slacciò i pantaloni e le prese il lobo di un orecchio in bocca, succhiandolo rumorosamente. Passò la lingua sugli orecchini, sentendo il freddo del metallo e il sapore della plastica. Finì di spogliare la giovane che fremeva sulle sue gambe, l’accarezzò e lasciò cadere l’intimo di lei a terra.

Finì di spogliarsi e la raddrizzò, facendola sedere su di sé.

Judy gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia ossute.

Nick afferrò i polsi di lei con una mano e le sollevò le braccia sopra la testa, le baciò i seni e le succhiò un capezzolo, facendola mugolare di piacere. Continuò a succhiare fino a sentirlo turgido e lo lasciò, tornò a baciarla e la leccò all’altezza del capezzolo. Con l’altra mano la penetrò, iniziando a prepararla. Continuò a muovere le due dita fino a sentirla umida.

Judy gemette piano, quando lui uscì.

< Così rischio di spaventarla. In fondo lei non è cresciuta in questa maledetta città come me, viene da un bel paesino, pieno di persone sorridenti, il cui unico scopo nella vita è fare salutari torte di carote o di mele > pensò Nick.

La penetrò pian piano, sentiva la propria eccitazione pulsare.

“Dammi il ritmo, gestiscila tu” disse Nick.

Judy iniziò a muoversi su e giù, stringendogli le spalle. Nick l’assecondò, Judy lo baciò ripetutamente, aumentando il ritmo.

“Come mai quest’inversione di ruoli?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Siamo alla pari, collega” disse rauco Nick, tra gli ansiti. Entrambi iniziarono a gemere sempre più a forte. 

Judy gli appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo, accarezzandogli la schiena, sentendo le cicatrici di lui sotto le dita. Gli passò le mani sulle spalle, lo sentì gorgogliare e lo fece uscire. Si allontanò, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano e si sporse.

“Co-cosa… fai?” boccheggiò Nick.

Judy iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani.

“No… protezioni…” mugolò. Continuò ad accarezzarlo fino a farlo venire, lo guardò abbandonarsi e si penetrò da sola con le dita. Proseguì a muoverle fino a raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo e si abbandonò contro il braccio di lui.

“Fatto bene… a dividere… i ruoli… sei una coniglietta scaltra” mugolò Nick, stringendo gli occhi.

Judy gli poggiò un bacio sul braccio e, sorridendo, vi si abbandonò nuovamente contro, addormentandosi.

Nick si addormentò a sua volta.

“Si stanno scannando!”. “Dovremmo chiamare la polizia?”. “Sono loro la polizia idiota!”. “Allora cosa dovremmo fare?”. “Stai zitto e vieni a letto! Fottim* piuttosto!”. “Come vuoi tu, maledetto!”.

I due poliziotti continuarono a dormire nonostante le urla dei vicini si facessero sempre più alte.


End file.
